


Von Küssen und Bitternissen.

by nogi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Bromance, Brüder, Death is coming, Derek Hale - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Sammlung, Dydia, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Nogitsune, OS Sammlung, Peter hale - Freeform, Pydia, Sciles, Slash, Someone is dying omg no, Stiles and Scott have the best bromance ever, True Love, banshee - Freeform, brother, derek - Freeform, dysfunctional, lydia martin - Freeform, mah bbies omg, nogi!stiles, scott McCall - Freeform, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform, stisaac - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogi/pseuds/nogi
Summary: Neidvoll ging der Himmel auf die Knie; verneigte sich vor seiner unendlichen Schönheit. Er blendete, ließ die Schatten sich in vollkommener Ekstase krümmen und um Gnade flehen. So einzigartig und rein, dass der Hass aus seinen Augen quoll und Krieg auf die Erde tropfte. Er war aus Gold. [Drabble-Sammlung · Multishipping]





	1. Bruderliebe. [sciles]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12; da Wortwahl nicht sonderlich grotesk.  
> Charaktere: Scott McCall; Stiles Stilinski  
> Zärtlich: sciles · Bromance  
> Tendenz: nogi!stiles

 

_ „I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim.” _

_ \-  Can You Feel My Heart ;  Bring Me  The Horizon - _

  
  
  
  
** Bruderliebe **  


  
  
Stiles weinte; weinte um seinen Freund.  
Seinen Bruder.  
„Ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst mir nicht vertrauen“, seine Stimme schien beinahe stumm, „Scott.“  
Treue Augen blickten ihm entgegen.  
Glasig.  
_ Zerbrochen. _  
_„Ich sagte doch, ich bin gefährlich“, Lippen bebten; Zähne bissen die Zunge blutig._  
_ Nasse Wangen.  _  
  
„Stiles…“, Scott flüsterte, konnte nicht weiterreden.  
_ Blubberndes Verderben. _  
„Hör auf!“, seine Stimme nur ein erbärmliches Krächzen.  
  
Stilinskis Finger waren klebrig, nicht fähig, die Blutung zu stoppen.  
Oben.  
Zu weit oben.  
Am Hals.  
„Lass mich nicht allein, Scott“, er flehte.  
  
Ein Lächeln.  
So ehrlich; warm.  
„Ich liebe dich, Stiles.“  
  
Es wurde kalt um ihn.  
_ Zarte Dunkelheit.  _  
  
  
.


	2. Nachtmahr. [pydia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P16  
> Charaktere: Peter Hale; Lydia Martin  
> Zärtlich: pydia

_ „All this bad blood here, won't you let it dry?” _

_ \- Bad Blood; Bastille - _

  
  
  
** Nachtmahr  **   
  
  
  
Weit aufgerissene Augen starrten in die Dunkelheit, fanden keine Ruhe.    
Ihr Atem war flach; beinahe ängstlich.    
_ Rehkitz.  _   
Lydia wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte; ob sie schreien konnte.    
Vielleicht würde er sie töten.   
_ Fleisch wie Butter.  _   
  
„Bitte…“, Tränen kämpften sich an die Oberfläche.    
Lydia Martin war schwach.   
Menschlich.    
„Still, Liebes“, er gurrte, vergrub die Nase in ihrem seidenen Haar.    
_ Ein unterdrückter Schrei.  _   
  
Sie wusste nicht mehr, wann es angefangen hatte.   
Wusste nicht, wie sie schweigen konnte.    
Alptraum.   
  
„Lydia.“   
„Peter.“   
  
Sie spürte sein Grinsen, musste die Lippen aufeinanderpressen.    
  
„Du bist ein Monster.“   
„Du auch, Liebes.“   
„Ja.“   
  
Seine Nähe so schrecklich vertraut.   
  
  
. 


	3. Geschwür. [lydia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P16  
> Charaktere: Lydia Martin; Nogitsune  
> Zärtlich: dark!stydia – ja, für Madame Autorin ist das so.  
> Worte: Irgendwie tut mir das hier gut; hilft mir, mich nicht vollkommen unproduktiv zu fühlen. Danke ♥

 

_ „Is there something unsaid? Are there secrets that you keep?” _

_ \-  Dark  In My Imagination; Of Verona - _

  
  
  
** Geschwür **

  
  
  
Es tat weh, verursachte Schmerzen, die nicht von dieser Welt waren.   
Nicht aber die Scherben, die sich in ihr Fleisch bohrten.   
Nicht das Blut, das an ihr klebte, wie ein räudiger Parasit.   
_ Atemnot.  _  
  
Es war die Schuld, die ihren Körper beinahe bersten; brechen ließ.   
Sie wollte schreien, sich jedes Haar einzeln ausreißen und dabei auf heißen Kohlen zergehen.   
  
„Du hast ihn getötet; hättest ihn retten können!“  
„Bitte…“, Hände wurden auf Ohren gepresst.   
„Was hörst du, Lydia?“  
„ _Nichts_ …“, Tränen wandelten sich in Blut.   
  
Eine entstellte Fratze zeigte sich ihr, hatte nichts mehr von den ihr so bekannten Zügen an sich.   
_ Stiles.  _  
  
  
.


	4. Lieblich. [sterek]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12Slah  
> Charaktere: Derek Hale; Stiles Stilinski   
> Zärtlich: sterek

_ „And I say too much, yeah, that's true.” _

_ \-  Love Don’t Die;  The Fray - _

  
  
  
** Lieblich. **   
  
  
„Derek.“   
„Stiles.“   
„Was machst du hier?“, Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.    
„Du solltest schlafen.“   
  
Er war so perfekt darin, den Fragen des Jungen auszuweichen; ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.    
_ Wortwörtlich.  _   
Batman erhielt keine weitere Antwort, wurde stattdessen stillschweigend in zwei starke Arme gezogen.   
Zu jenem wölfischen Körper und diesem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag.    
Seiner holperte; stolperte.    
  
Müde schloss Stilinski die Augen und grinste zufrieden, als Derek gähnte; das Maul aufriss.    
  
„Ich fühle mich wie die Großmutter.“   
„Was?“   
„Nichts.“    
  
Der Junge hatte keine Kraft zu diskutieren; sich zu erklären.    
Werwölfe waren einfach vollkommen unwissend.    
_ Kein Millionär.  _   
  
„Ich mag den roten Pullover lieber.“   
_ Derek. _   
  
  
. 


	5. Stranguliert. [lydia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12  
> Charaktere: Lydia Martin   
> Worte: Ah, schon wieder Lydia. Ich glaube, ich habe im Moment einen Narren an ihr gefressen. An ihr und diesem wunderschön zerstörten Selbst. ♥

_ „The world was on fire and no one could save me“ _

_ \-  Wicked Games ;  RAIGN - _

  
  
  
** Stranguliert **   
  
  
Schritte hinter ihr, vor ihr.    
Neben ihr.    
_ Atmen.  _   
Der Kopf wurde gedreht; Millisekunden verstrichen, bis sie wieder nach vorne blickte.   
_ Keuchend.  _   
Die Füße waren blutig, brannten so sehr, dass es unerträglich schien.    
Sie wollte schreien, verzweifelt nach Hilfe krächzen.    
Konnte nicht; hatte keine Stimme.    
  
„Lydia.“   
  
Ein Wimmern blubberte aus ihrem Mund, vermischte sich mit salzigen Tränen und stinkendem Angstschweiß.    
Er kam näher; immer näher.    
Egal wie schnell sie rannte, einen Wolf würde die Dame niemals abhängen können.   
Sie versuchte es, hielt nicht an.    
  
„Lydia.“   
  
Nur ein Mädchen, das einst zu viel wusste.   
  
  
Banshee.    
  
  
. 


	6. Farbknall. [stiles]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12  
> Charaktere: Stiles Stilinski   
> Worte: Irgendwie Stiles und jene altbekannte Melancholie begleiten uns. ♥ Heute ohne Songzitat, denn da war leider nichts.

Nie war er perfekt gewesen; hatte nicht einmal den Hauch jener Einzigartigkeit an sich.    
So voller Fehler, einfach endlos aufgedreht.   
Der Junge konnte nicht essen und war unfähig seine Gedanken zu ordnen.    
Panikattacken machten ihn angreifbar.    
  
Stiles Stilinski und jene widerwärtige Menschlichkeit.    
Einst war er schön gewesen, strahlten die Augen doch in jenem märchenhaften Haselnussbraun.    
Sein Lachen hatte Menschen angesteckt, sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben.    
Manchmal hatte er unbesiegbar gewirkt.   
  
Sie hatten sich wohl wirklich geliebt, über die kleinsten Dinge diskutiert.    
Seine Anwesenheit hatte das Loft farbenfroh gemacht.   
Heute war alles still.   
  
Sterben ist niemals würdevoll.    
Jeder stirbt allein.    
Kläglich.    
  
  
. 


	7. Hitze [sterek]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P16Slash  
> Charaktere: Derek Hale; Stiles Stilinski   
> Zärtlich: dark!sterek  
> Tendenz: nogi!stiles

_ „Who will fix me now?“ _

_ \- Drown; Bring Me The Horizon - _

  
  
  


** Hitze. **

  
  


Berührungen brennen.

Brennen sich ein in den Körper; in die Seele.

  


Blicke treffen sich.

Treffen sich so tief, dass es einen Würgereflex auslöst.

  


Es ist wie fliegen; sie spüren die Geschwindigkeit des Fallens.

Aufprall.

  


Stiles keucht, fährt sich zittrig über die blutende Lippe.

Atmet.

  


„Es tut mir leid“, Worte, die stumm seinen Mund verlassen.

  


Rot klebt an jugendlichen Händen, verseucht jenen mit Romantik gespickten Ort.

  


Unter ihm der Wolf; zu weit oben der gackernde Mond.

Dann ist dort nur noch Kälte; vollkommene Leere.

  


Dereks Blick ist starr und viel zu glasig.

Tragisch.

  


„Niemals wieder“

Nackte Füße und noch warmes Blut.

  
  


.


	8. Herzallerliebst. [dydia]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12  
> Charaktere: Derek Hale; Lydia Martin   
> Zärtlich: dydia

Sie hatten keine emotionale Bindung zueinander.    
Nie gehabt; nie gewollt.    
Dennoch stand er ihr in diesem Augenblick gegenüber, schien nicht in der Lage den Blick abzuwenden.    
  
„Warum?“, ihre Stimme brach und krachte machtvoll in ein Meer aus Blut und Tränen.   
„Du bist Rudel“, da war keine Unsicherheit, die ihn hätte verraten können.    
Lydia wich nicht zurück, ließ den Wolf näher kommen und ihre Angst atmen.    
  
Derek hielt erst inne, als ihre Hand auf seiner Brust lag.    
Sie blickte ihm in die blau glimmenden Augen: „…nicht.“    
„Zu spät“.    
  
Da war keine Liebe; war es nie gewesen.   
Nur animalische Begierde.    
_ Schmerzlicher Verrat. _   
  
  
. 


	9. Brennen. [scott]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12  
> Charakter: Scott McCall

**Brennen.**  
  
  
Das Zimmer war verlassen; vollgestopft mit Erinnerungen.   
Kein Herzschlag, der unruhig stolperte und einen schmunzeln ließ.   
Kein unnötiges Geplapper, nicht einmal dreckige Unterwäsche.   
_Leere._  
Mitten in diesem leblosen Chaos stand Scott und war nicht dazu in der Lage, sich zu bewegen.  
Die Augen hatte er vor gefühlten Stunden geschlossen, waren es in Wahrheit doch aber erst knapp dreißig Sekunden.   
Für ihn fühlte es sich an wie eine Ewigkeit; ein Leben, dass viel zu schnell an ihm vorbeizog.   
_Verblich._  
Er konnte nicht weinen, hatte der Junge doch keine Tränen mehr, die er hätte verschenken können.   
Seine Augen taten weh, waren gezeichnet.  
  
  
  
.


	10. Sahnetorte. [stisaac]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P16Slash  
> Charaktere: Isaac Lahey • Stiles Stilinski   
> Zärtlich: dark!stisaac  
> Worte: Ein kleiner Weltenausschnitt aus dem RPG mit einem meiner Hasis. Weil ich einfach nicht anders kann, Theo liebe und dieses Szenario einfach vergöttere. Für den kleinen awkward Psycho in meinem Kopf, der nichts wirklich ernst nehmen kann. ♥ Sorry ... not :'D

** Sahnetorte . **   
  
  
Schlanke Finger hatten sich unendlich sanft um seinen Hals gelegt, übten diesen penetranten Druck aus, den der Junge mehr als nur erregend fand. Klauen gruben sich in das menschliche Fleisch, während der Kleinere von beiden dieses widerliche Grinsen nicht ablegen konnte und mit jenem angriffslustigen Ausdruck in den Augen zu seinem Freund, der ihn auf den Boden presste, empor sah.    
  
„ _ Willst du mich umbringen, Lahey _ _?_ “, hauchte er ungeniert und drückte sich zusätzlich in die todbringende Berührung, benetzte seine aufgeplatzten Lippen mit Feuchtigkeit.    
  
Der Gestaltwandler über ihm allerdings schwieg auch weiterhin, regte sich nicht einen Millimeter. Einzig sein kalter Blick bohrte sich in die von verbranntem Karamell gezeichneten Seelenspiegel Stilinskis, der die Situation sichtlich zu genießen schien. Wie zu oft in allem ein spaßiges Spiel sah.   
  
„ _ Vielleicht töte ich Theo _ “, schnurrte Isaac und legte seine Lippen für wenige Sekunden auf die von Stiles, „ _ _Oder Scott._ “ _   
  
Das Menschenkind giggelte leise, nahm jede noch so unruhige Vibration der Luft tief in sich auf: „ _ Nicht Mason _ ? “   
  
_ „ Stiles… was haben wir gesagt? “ _   
_ „ Keinen Sex vor dem ersten Kaffee? “ _   
_ „ Nein… also auch. Aber das Andere. “ _   
_ „ Niemand aus dem Rudel wird getötet? “ _   
_ „ Richtig . “ _   
_ „ Du könntest eine Ausnahme machen. “ _   
_ „ Halt die Klappe, Stilinski .“  _   
  
Sie waren hoffnungslos verloren.    
Verliebt.   
  
. 


End file.
